The 13th annual Urology Summer Research Conference, presented by the AuA and the SBUR, is entitled "Inflammation in Prostate Diseases." The meeting will be held August 19 and 20, 2005, at the AUA Headquarters Building in Linthicum, Maryland,. The mission of these meetings is to provide an intense and intimate forum for established investigators, both from within the field of urology research and from outside the field, to meet with junior investigators to review advances in a topic related to urologic research. The conference topic was selected by a needs assessment survey and approved by the AUA and SBUR. The 2005 conference will provide a review of the interaction of inflammation in prostate diseases, including prostatitis, prostate cancer, and benign prostatic hyperplasia. Research is revealing a previously unsuspected role for inflammation in a variety of important diseases, such as heart disease and cancer. Inflammation is now also suspected to play an important role in prostate diseases as well. The 2005 AUA and SBUR Summer Research Conference will provide an overview of the current knowledge on inflammation in prostate diseases in five topic sessions over two days, including keynote lectures and panel discussions. In addition, a special mentoring session will be held to encourage and assist young investigators to enter and become established in the field. Funding is requested to support housing and travel for new investigators. Due to financial constraints, many younger investigators could not attend such a meeting without external support. Support for this meeting will encourage the future development of urology research by providing mentoring for new investigators as well as education on this emerging research area.